video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Winsome Witch
|running time = 52 minutes |catalogue number = VC1016 |rating = }}Winsome Witch is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 5th August 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description She's the friendliest old gal on a broomstick that you'll ever meet! She's Winsome Witch, and she always has a few hilarious tricks up her sleeve. This cassette features 8 of her funniest adventures. Episode Info In 'Prince of Pup', Winsome goofs up when an evil queen asks her help in getting rid of Snow White. Then 'The Little Big League' gets some fancy pitching assistance from Winnie. Next, our Magical pal meets 'Good Red Riding Hood' and end up as her granny. In 'Operation Broom Switch', two spies exchange Winnie's broom with a top secret weapon. In 'The Hansel and GreteI Case', two smart-aleck kids take her broom out for a wild ride. Next, Winsome's motto 'Have Broom will Travel' lands her a tough babysitting job. And then she's 'School Teacher Winnie' teaching kids lessons they'll never forget. Finally, in 'How Now Cinderella', Winnie tells her own fabulous version of the famous story. Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Winsome Witch (UK VHS 1985) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Winsome-witch-36607l.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:Winsome Witch Category:BBFC U Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:1985 VHS Releases